Kohaku, Rin and Shippo's Hot Spring Adventure
by sayain673
Summary: After five years of training, Shippo, Kohaku and Rin go together on an adventure to investigate the dissaperances of Humans at a hot springs. Will update as often as possible, but may be on hiatus for undefined periods of time. Kohaku X Rin,Shippo X OC.


**Hello, Peoples of the wide internet! This is my second fanfic and I hope it goes well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the respective characters. They are all Rumiko Takahashi's.**

**This is one of my favorite couple pairings in the story, which I felt should be picked up after the story ended.**

* * *

Chapter One- Prolouge and Traveling

FLASHBACK- Five years earlier.

_The atmosphere over a small village was calm, even though it was the time of the warring-states era. Now, although there were no human squabbles near the village, one mustn't forget the demonic problems every town had had._

"_HELP!" shouted one villager. "THE GIANT BOAR DEMON HAS COME AGAIN!"_

_A demon boar was wreaking havoc in the village, destroying in seconds what had taken years for the townsfolk to build. It was doing its weekly raids on the village, finding great pleasure in tormenting the humans. It stood 15 feet off the ground and its tusks were sharp enough to spear a building and lift it off the ground, foundations included._

_The elderly, the women and the children had not enough time to evacuate, so they stayed hidden; underground in shelters beneath selected houses they had dug in case of attacks like this. Only the men and the boys of the age of reasoning were fighting the boar, though in vain, because like most farm-and-hunt villages, they were not properly equipped with the tools to fight demons. They were only wielding bows and arrows, farming scythes and crude spears._

_As one squad tried to flank the boar, it squealed and shook its massive head, knocking them 10 feet into the air, landing with bone-jarring crunches. While some managed to crawl into a sitting position and rub their wounds achingly, others were not so lucky, only able to moan and stir feebly. _

_One man tried to get underneath it with a spear, hoping to pierce a weak point, but it fell on top of him, sealing his scream of terror with a sickening crunch._

_The boar then ran, knocking houses, trees and, in some unfortunate cases, knocking more men into the air. It then smelled the flesh of human females and began to knock over houses, until it found several women quivering in fear, hiding in the dirt. _

_It squealed happily, knowing they would satisfy its hunger…until the next time. He was about to grab and devour several until it felt something on its back. _

"_Hmmm. Well, what do we have here? A demon boar?" it heard someone say. "For shame. You should go pick on guys your own size."_

_It then felt a ripping sensation and a great pain in its backside. It roared in anger, trying to dislodge the thing that made it feel pain. It felt it jump of and it saw a shadow flash in front of its face. Then, it felt was a sensation of it flying through the air and landing on the ground and it saw, to its horror, its own decapitated body crumple into the dirt. The monster's eyes tracked a human before its face. He then saw something shinny then he know no more, his vision fading to black and his blood going into the dirt, his soul going to the demon afterlife._

"_How can we thank you, traveler?" the governor of the village asked, as the young man was about to leave. "You have slain the demon that has been attacking on our village every for the last two months and has slain a fifth of our brethren; Buddha have mercy on their souls."_

_The mysterious figure turned and faced the townsfolk. The young man actually was a teenager who looked like he was about twelve years old. He had a somewhat childish face, but it was full of maturity and understanding. A splash of freckles was in the center of his face, above the nose and his hair was tied like a topknot, but his bangs were free and nearly came over his eyes. They were black, but they were energetic and full of vigor. _

_He was dressed in an armor unlike anyone had ever seen. His yellow leg and arm braces were trimmed in brown, showing a warrior of almost a master level. Two fighting scythes hung from his obi on his right and left sides and small and thin, but durable-looking chains were wrapped around his wrist gauntlets. A giant scythe was slung onto his back and it looked like it was made of inhuman bones, in addition to a katana in a lacquered, wooden sheath._

"_Spread the word", he said, his young voice full of confidence. "Tell the neighboring villages to cling onto their hope. Tell them that the evil demons that ravage their homes will not go unpunished. Tell them that the demon-slayers are not extinct. Tell them…their cries of help have reached…Kohaku…the last of the demon slayers…"_

_With those words, he departed and walked the road into the forest, where he disappeared from their sight, but not from their hearts._

END FLASHBACK. FIVE YEARS LATER.

Kohaku stretched his arms as he lay on the back of Killala, the saber-toothed, demon tiger that had been given to him as a gift from his sister, Sango. She told him she would no longer need her, as she settled for the life of a mother, with the perverted monk, Miroku.

They were living in the village of Kikyo, now in the care of the matron and Kikyo's younger sister, Kayede. Also living with them was Inuyasha, the half-demon and Kagome, the girl from the future. Shippo was not with them as he went on a quest to find a kitsune like him who could teach him advanced fox magic, but Rin was there, who Shesshomaru had left there with them to teach her to re-enter society.

Killala suddenly growled at him, and he realized that his demon-bone scythe was digging into her back. Sitting up and muttering an apology, he leaned foreward and lay down, belly to the ground on her back.

His thoughts suddenly drifted to Rin as he remembered her: a small, but strong-willed girl who had been adopted by Shesshomaru, following the deaths of her village at the hands of Koga's wolves.

They had met five years ago and…_well_...started off on the wrong foot, because he was ordered to take her hostage by Naraku, who had him under his control, due to a _shikon_ shard implanted in his neck. After regaining his conscience and letting her go, she continued to see him occasionally; even up to the event where Naraku was destroyed.

After that, he stayed at the village with Sango and the rest of her friends. He had gotten to know Rin and Shippo much better and soon, the three became good friends. When Kagome returned from the future to be with Inuyasha, they had split up, each going their own way, but promising to meet again in five years and travel together on adventures.

Sitting up, he nudged Killala and asked her to go at a sprinting pace to Kykio's village. She obliged and now they were making a speedy way to the village, where his friends and family waited for his arrival.


End file.
